The Shadows of Lavander
by Sasuke Uchiha of Suna
Summary: WARNING: Contains graphic sex between men. Yaoi. DONT LIKE DONT READ. Sasuke/Neji and Gaara and Hinata mentioned. Romance for neji/sasuke, hurt/comfort for neji and gaara


Neji/Sasuke – general/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in it or any of the places mentioned.

This is an AU story set in high school. They do not have their powers but otherwise are the same.

Neji glared at the Uchiha from across the canteen, he was insanely jealous because he was surrounded by loads of fan girls. Now it wasn't the fan girls he was jealous of oh no it was the fact that they were all over Sasuke, his Sasuke. Well not his yet but he would make it true soon enough.

He didn't realize Hinata had been talking to him until she poked him in the arm causing him to jump started and drop his drink.

"Gah! What!" he asked slightly annoyed at her now for one making him drop the drink and two taking his attention away from Sasuke.

"s..sorry Neji but you were s…so lost you did….didn't hear Gaara talk to you" she said stammering as always.

Neji sighed and turned to the redhead "Sorry Gaara what did you say?" he asked.

The most emo guy in the whole school now bit his lip looking down. Gaara rarely spoke if at all and only ever to Neji.

"Gaara come on I know its important if your actually saying something." He said taking his hand and patting it.

It still shocked him how pale and light gaara was. He had such a skinny frame and the palest skin ever. Neji knew he had a hard home life but there wasn't much he could do apart from comfort his best friend when things got tough.

"Mother and Father had another fight last night and…..Father walked out. He's not been back since." He said shakily.

"Oh gaara im so sorry, I really hope things can be sorted. But maybe it's for the best, you'll get a quieter life with just your mother. She a lovely person." He said and hugged the red head close.

"Can I stay at yours tonight?" he asked softly and Neji nodded and rang gaara house phone to tell his mother. She was fine with it knowing gaara needed space after what had happened. "Take care of him ok, he's such a fragile soul." She said weakly. "I will, I promise." Neji said and hung up.

He sighed looking down at gaara who was now fast asleep in his arms.

Neji's focus changed a bit back to Sasuke who was now glaring at the fan girls and muttering something. It seemed he didn't like all the attention. This gave Neji some hope that he could stand a chance. He head heard many rumors that Sasuke swung both ways but the way he went bout girls it seemed it didn't like them at all.

Later that day as school finished Neji lead his sister and gaara to his car which was a

Black Chevrolet Corvette. He loved his car it was such a beauty and he was the only one who owned such a fine car.

Hinata got in the back and he helped a still shaken Gaara into the front seat and drove them home. Hinata went strait to her room as was her custom and soon you could hear the tapping of keys as she was on her computer.

Neji sat gaara down on the sofa and made them tea before sitting with him.

"So what were they arguing about now?" he asked gently.

"About me again." He sighed looking down into his tea. He hated that he caused so many problems. They were always complaining how quiet he was and that never spoke. They blamed each other for it but it wasn't at all. Neji knew this. He knew the real reason and hated the person who had done this to gaara.

Meanwhile Sasuke lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had spent the best part of his day either fighting of fan girls or dreaming of Neji. He sighed and sat up picking up his cigarettes and pocketing them along with his lighter he went for a walk.

As he walked along the pavement in the dark he didn't realize he had come to Neji's place before eh was at the door. Shrugging he knocked on the door taking a puff of the fag he had lit.

Soon enough Neji came to the door "um hey I was just walking and I came across you home" he said looking down.

Neji nodded "well you can come in but its not much of a party Gaaras really down" he said letting him in. "oh is it his parents again?" Sasuke asked. Neji nodded and lead him up to his room where gaara lay asleep.

"Sometimes I wonder what we all have done to disserve such a shit life I mean he has his parents fighting all the time, yours well you never knew yours and mine might as well not exist." He sighed sitting down.

Sasuke felt bad seeing Neji like this and wrapped his arm round him "Hey it's ok mate we got each other." He said.

Neji internally shivered at the touch. He had always loved Sasuke and every time he touched him in any way he got such chills.

Sasuke smiled and they lay down next to gaara talking for the rest of the evening and Neji dosed of in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke smiled down at him thinking how cute he was. H liked Neji a lot and wished he'd known him when they were kids.

The next morning Neji woke before the other two and really didn't want to move from Sasuke's arms but he needed to take a shower so reluctantly got up and did so. Sasuke woke soon after and didn't hear the shower as Neji had just turned it of and was getting out as Sasuke came in to use the toilet.

Both froze, Neji was totally aware of how naked he was and that he was getting just a little hard.

Sasuke gulped at the sight of Neji naked and dripping wet. It was such a sight to behold, one from his dreams.

Slowly he walked to the frozen naked ninja and reached out to hold his face before kissing him slowly at first but when Neji begun to respond he got more eager and depend it.

Moans echoed in the bathroom as Sasuke was slowly stripped of his clothes and lead back into the shower. The water was soon flowing down over the naked body s with wondering hands exploring unknown territory but territory that had been lusted for so long.

Sasuke's hands trembled as he felt Neji's soft pale skin and his hand wonder down to Neji's member that now stood proudly. He grasped it in his hand and gave a small rub and loved the groans that he was eliciting from the normally so calm ninja.

He rubbed some more and loved how it made Neji shiver. Soon he felt Neji's own hand grasp his member and then felt a shot of electric go though him realizing just how hard he was.

They both desperately tugged at each other wanting needing the closeness. Soon both came with loud moans of each others names into the others hand.

Sasuke panted as he rested his head on Neji's shoulder and grinned.

"How long?" he asked as he nuzzled Neji's neck.

"For as long as ive known you, you've always been special to me Sasuke. But how come you…..?" he asked trailing off.

"ive always been gay and when I met you I wished id known you when I was a kid. Ever since you defended me from my brother my fondness grew until well….i just couldn't hold it back any longer." He said blushing and kissed Neji's neck.

Neji gave little moan and bout his head up so they could kiss. "Come on we should get dried and dressed gaara might have heard." He said.

Sasuke nodded and stepped out handing Neji a towel and dried of and they got dressed quickly before going to check on gaara. He was awake and grinning.

"um Gaara?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Don't worry guys im not gunna freak out, its good you two finally got things sorted" he said winking.

Both gawped but then laughed. Gaara always did know more then people thought.

"Com on gaara ets go get breakfast." Neji said and lead the redhead and Shadow downstairs and made them breakfast.


End file.
